Lis mes lèvres
by Rui Li
Summary: Slash TysonxKai: PWP.
1. Chapitre 1

Lis mes lèvres  
  
Nota : Bon, c'est ma première fict sur Beyblade, mais pas ma dernière. Je tiens à vous avertir que je l'ai écrite dans le temps que je n'aimais pas cette anime. Voilà pourquoi certaines choses peuvent paraître bizarres. J'en suis désolée. C'est un slash KaixTyson (c'est-à-dire une histoire YAOI entre eux) donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous pouvez aussi me laisser des reviews, j'en serai forte heureuse. Une dernière chose. Le texte a été écrit en langage québécois, il se pourrait donc que vous ne compreniez pas si vous êtes Français. Gomen nasai. Maintenant, bonne lecture !  
  
***  
  
" C'est de la merde, ces toupies. "  
  
Voilà ce que ma copine m'a dit avant de me quitter. Elle m'a laissé à cause que je jouais au Beyblade. Au début, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, mais plus le temps file, plus je me rend compte à quel point elle me manque. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle me laisse à cause d'un simple jeu ? Ben… c'est vrai que je devenais très accro à ce jeu… Elle a peut-être eu raison, je ne la blâme pas, mais tout de même… Je donnerai tout ce qu'il faut pour la revoir. Mais c'est peine perdue. C'est ces moments qui me font me demander si je suis vraiment hétéro sexuel… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr que je le suis ! Sinon, qui pourrais-je bien aimer ? Nan, pas Max. Son air de petit chien-chien me dégoûte. C'est une vraie peste. Kenny? Bah. Sans commentaire. J'suis sûr qu'il est neutre. Rei ? Non plus. Il ne me fait pas cliquer. Et il reste… Kai. Non. Désolé, mais ça serait la dernière personne qui me tomberait dans l'œil. Il est vraiment insupportable. Non mais vous délirez ?! Il se croit chef, mais tout ce qu'il fait, c'est rester assis à ne rien faire. Franchement. Ma théorie d'être gay s'efface donc lentement, à mon grand bonheur. Ai-je vraiment pensé à ça ?  
  
-Tyson, tu délires grave.  
  
Je lève les yeux et aperçois Max. Merde. Tout le monde mais pas lui ! Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me regarde avec un regard songeur.  
  
-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? me demande-t-il  
  
-Non, c'est rien. Je songeais juste… à des trucs.  
  
-Comme quoi ?  
  
Sale peste. Comme si ça serait de ses affaires.   
  
-Ben… que j'avais soudainement le goût de manger un sundae au chocolat et à la vanille avec des Smarties dessus, mentis-je  
  
-Vraiment ? Ça me creuse l'appétit ! Ça te dirait de venir avec moi en chercher un ?  
  
Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Non seulement j'ai pas du tout faim, et en plus, je veux vraiment pas y aller avec lui ! Vous allez probablement me dire que c'est très méchant de faire pleurer les jeunes, mais c'est pas de ma faute. Lui, c'est une vraie tâche à marde. Point.  
  
-Bon, d'accord, dis-je  
  
-C'est génial !  
  
Je quitte l'arbre d'où j'étais perché et rejoins Max. Il s'en va en gambadant comme un vrai flot. J'ai honte pour lui. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit y avoir plusieurs gens qui nous voient. Il n'a pas beaucoup de fierté… Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin à un bar laitier. Je commande et ensuite je paye. Le fait de voir ce sundae géant me donne le goût de vomir. Max, lui, le mange en moins de deux minutes.  
  
-Tyson ! Tu devrais manger ton sundae ! Il te fond dans les mains ! s'exclame-t-il  
  
-Ah, oui, comme j'suis bête ! dis-je en gloussant  
  
Puis, nous revenons à notre point de départ. Je fais croire à Max que Kenny veut le voir pour lui montrer un truc " méga-chouette " pour ainsi avoir la paix. Il y mord et court rejoindre Kenny. Comme ça, je peux remonter tranquillement dans mon arbre. D'un geste dégoûté, je lance le sundae en bas de l'arbre.  
  
-C'est pas bien de polluer, si tu ne le savais pas, les sundaes ne sont pas biodégradables.  
  
Je baisse les yeux et apperçoit Kai.  
  
-Pas grave. Les oiseaux vont venir le manger.  
  
-Ah, ah, elle est bien bonne.  
  
-J'sais. Maintenant, get away.  
  
Sans rien dire, il se retourne et s'en va. Bon. Maintenant, la sainte paix. Dommage qu'elle coûte si chère. Je recommence à penser à ce que ma copine m'a dit avant de me quitter. Merde, c'est à croire qu'elle me hante celle-là ! J'en ai ma claque, il faudrait vraiment que je me change les idées. Qu'on se mette, moi et ma gang, tout nu sur le talu ? Qu'on gambade dans les vertes prairies ? Qu'on fume du pote tout nu dans les champs de blé d'inde ? Nan, c'est vraiment des mauvaises idées. J'ai besoin d'une fille, pas de quatre vauriens. Voilà, tout ça s'explique. Au secours.  
  
-Hey Tyson !  
  
Bon, encore un fatiguant. Je baisse les yeux et apperçoit Rei.  
  
-Vous avez fini de me déranger ? demandais-je  
  
-Bah. C'est la première fois que je viens te voir si je ne me trompe pas.  
  
-Ouais bon en espérant que c'est la dernière.  
  
-T'es de mauvaise humeur. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser. En passant, c'est vraiment dégueulasse le sundae qui fond au pied de l'arbre.  
  
-Si ça te dégoûte, t'as juste à le manger.  
  
Il ne dit rien et s'en va. Merde… on ne peut donc jamais avoir la paix ?  
  
" C'est de la merde, ces toupies. "  
  
Là, c'est pire que pire. Comment puis-je bien oublier ça ?! Je descend de mon arbre et court rejoindre les autres mecs. Ils ont l'air de s'amuser autant que moi. À part Kenny, bien sûr, il doit encore jouer à des jeux en ligne ou regarder des sites amateurs. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Kai qui doit encore être en train de méditer. Bon, j'exagère, mais sa façon de s'asseoir les jambes croisées et les yeux fermés me fait penser à quelqu'un qui médite. Je sais, c'est pas drôle. Merde, je dois commencer la conversation, sinon mes souvenirs vont revenir me hanter.  
  
-Eu. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ? dis-je bêtement  
  
-Ouais, répondit Rei  
  
Pas plus de réponse.  
  
-Vous avez rien à dire… ? murmurais-je  
  
-Oui ! Moi j'ai beaucoup de choses intéressantes à te dire ! s'exclame Max, le sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles  
  
-Ah génial… vas-y, raconte-moi ça…  
  
-Ben… mon sundae était délicieux ! Et le tien ?  
  
-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…  
  
-Vois-tu mon cher Max, Tyson n'a même pas avalé une bouchée de son sundae. Il repose encore au pied de l'arbre où il était perché, répond simplement Kai  
  
Max afficha de très grands yeux et dit :  
  
-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?  
  
-Bah… eu… bafouillais-je  
  
-Je croyais que tu avais faim ! Je croyais aussi que ça allait te faire plaisir si je t'accompagnais là-bas !  
  
-Voyons Max… tu sais très bien que ça m'a fait plaisir de t'accompagner… mais vois-tu… j'avais pas vraiment très faim…  
  
-Mais tu m'avais dit que tu avais le goût de manger un sundae au chocolat et à la vanille avec des Smarties !  
  
-J'suis désolé Max…  
  
-Tu m'as menti !!! J'te croyais plus sympa que ça !  
  
-Hey ! Tu vas pas piquer une crise à cause d'un sundae ?!  
  
*** 


	2. Chapitre 2

***  
  
-Oui !!  
  
Soudain, je sens quelqu'un me claquer en arrière de la tête. Je perd le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Le coup fut assez fort pour me faire tomber à quatre pattes. Je me retourne et voit Kai. Son visage est vide d'expression, comme d'habitude.  
  
-C'est quoi le problème ?! m'écriais-je  
  
-C'est moi qui devrais te le demander. Tu vois, en tant que chef du groupe, je ne tolère pas qu'on raconte des mensonges. Malgré que venant de toi, ça ne me surprend même pas… répond Kai  
  
-Répète un peu pour voir !!  
  
-Désolé. Je sais que tu as très bien entendu. Si tu n'es pas capable de respecter les gens du groupe, alors nous n'allons pas te respecter. Tu sais ce que ça signifie.  
  
-J'ai bien peur que oui…  
  
-Bravo. Maintenant, efface.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, je me suis dit que tout cela n'est qu'un pûr cauchemar, que c'est encore mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Mais à voir l'expression de Kai, je sais que ce n'est pas des blagues. Alors lentement, je me lève et les quitte. Où vais-je aller ? Aucune idée. Comme dans les films, une averse commence à tomber subitement. Mais les averses, ça arrête subitement aussi. Je le sais, je l'ai appris dans mes cours de science. Toutefois, le temps que ça dure, c'est vraiment déplaisant. En moins de deux minutes, je suis trempé jusqu'aux os. Avancé en pleine pluie n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. De plus, les flaques d'eau se forment rapidement et les automobiles qui passent à une vitesse folle m'arrosent énormément. Comme pour me faire chier, l'averse dure longtemps. Ou bien elle semble durer longtemps parce que je suis trempé et malheureux comme les pierres. J'en ai marre. Tout ça à cause d'un simple sundae. C'est vraiment désespérant. Je marche la tête base et les mains dans les poches. Puis, je heurte quelqu'un.  
  
-S'cusez-moi… murmurais-je  
  
La personne ne se retourne même pas. Devrais-je m'en plaindre ? Non. J'ai des soucis beaucoup plus importants que ça présentement. Je me suis moi-même trahi. Quelle nouille je suis. Faut vraiment être bas pour se trahir soi-même. Après ce qui semble une heure, la pluie cesse. Mais une légère bruine reste dans l'air. Je relève les yeux et retire ma casquette. Normalement, elle est de couleurs pâles, mais maintenant, elle est de couleurs foncées. C'est déprimant. En plus, le fait de l'avoir portée durant l'averse m'oblige à me gratter la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y avais pas pensé avant ? J'suis vraiment la pire des broches à foin. Faudrait sérieusement que je remédie à mon cas désespéré. J'suis vraiment pessimiste. Et pathétique. Et névrosé. Et psycothique. Wow, que de beaux mots que je suis en train de sortir présentement. Je réussis à sortir de mes pensées que je m'enfarge sur quelque chose et tombe à plein ventre dans une marre d'eau. Aie, aie, aie. C'est dans ces instants qu'on a vraiment le goût de creuser un grand trou et s'y cacher dedans. Un p'tit cul qui passait en vélo me cria :  
  
-Ah, ah ! Pauvre pigeon !  
  
Grrr ! Comme c'est humiliant ! Je me relève péniblement et essaie de reprendre mes esprits. J'suis un vrai fainéant. Puis, une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je vais passer la nuit dans la forêt. Nous sommes en plein été, ça ne changera rien, au moins, je ne gélerai pas. Allons-y pour la forêt. Quand j'y arrive, mon courage commence à perdre de l'intensité. C'est plein de bruits bizarres et de craquements de feuilles. Je regarde ma montre. 21 :00. Il ne tardera pas à faire noir. Je monte dans un arbre et ferme les yeux. Peu à peu, le sommeil me gagne…  
  
Le lendemain matin…  
  
Je me réveille. J'ai affreusement mal dans le dos. Puis, j'ouvre les yeux. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai un affreux mal de dos. Je suis couché sur le ventre, au pied de l'arbre d'où j'étais. C'est pas très malin ça. J'suis sûr qu'un lapin ou une merde dans le genre m'a passé sur le dos. Ensuite, je me souviens du rêve que j'ai fait. Là, j'affiche de grands yeux et les referme aussitôt. Malheur. J'ai rêvé à ce crétin de Kai. Ça me donne le goût de pleurer de honte à chaudes larmes sur le plancher. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de plancher. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rêvé à ce crétin ?! Je vais essayer de trouver une réponse à cette question après avoir trouvé une position plus confortable. Lentement, j'essaie de me lever. Mon dos me fait attrocement mal. Heureusement, je réussis à m'asseoir doucement au pied de l'arbre.   
  
-J'ai rêvé à Kai… mais pourquoi, merde ?! m'écriais-je  
  
Comme je m'y attendais, je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Pffff. Comme si les arbres allaient me répondre. C'est seulement dans les contes de fées que ça arrive. Sérieux. Pourquoi Kai et pas Rei ? Ou pas Max ? Ou pas Kenny ? Je préfère ne pas sauter aux conclusions tout de suite. Après tout, c'était qu'un simple rêve. Je sors donc de la forêt et continue à marcher sans aucun but. Le soleil me tappe sur la tête et j'ai l'impression que je vais être bientôt déshydraté. Je suis vraiment malchanceux. En fouillant dans mes poches, je me rend compte qu'il y a un billet de dix dollars. Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir manger quelque chose ! Je me rend au restaurant le plus proche. Je regarde le menu et je décide de commander le plat le moins cher. Oh, mince. Des grilled-cheese. J'ai horreur du fromage. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois économiser cet argent du mieux que je peux. Je commande alors un grilled-cheese ainsi que de l'eau. C'est pas fameux, je dois l'admettre, mais ça a coupé ma faim de moitié. Les gens du restaurant me regardent bizarrement. Peut-être à cause que j'ai le visage et les vêtements couverts de terre ? J'en ai aucune idée. Mais peu importe. Je sors du restaurant et continue mon chemin. Plus tard dans la soirée, la pluie recommence. Ce qui fait que tous les saints du ciel sortent de ma bouche, et plus d'une fois. Si j'aurais un parapluie au moins… Ah, ah, comme je suis bête. Comme si j'aurais pris le temps de m'apporter un parapluie. Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Une autre comme ça et je me roule par-terre. Comme un gros bébé, je commence à pleurer. Si bien que je dois arrêter de marcher. Mais grâce à la pluie, ça ne doit pas paraître. C'mon, j'ai quatorze ans et je pleure comme un gros bébé sur le bord de la rue. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un mettre la main sur mon épaule. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir mon cœur. Je me retourne brusquement. Kai est là, me dévisageant.  
  
-TOI ?!!!! m'écriais-je  
  
-Hey, calme-toi. J'suis pas ici pour te manger. J'suis pas canibale, dit-il  
  
-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!  
  
-Rien. Je te cherchais, c'est tout.  
  
-Oh, oh, dis-moi que tu as vu un dinosaure rose et je vais plus te croire !  
  
-Désolé, mais je n'en ai pas vu.  
  
-Ça veut dire que tu ne me cherchais pas. Menteur !  
  
-J'me demande c'est qui le plus menteur des deux.  
  
-Bleh. Moi au moins je pique pas une crise à cause d'un sundae au chocolat et à la vanille avec des Smarties !  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas lui mentir. Je n'aime pas les gens malhonnêtes.  
  
-Bof. Je lui ai inventé ça parce qu'il ne peut rien comprendre.  
  
-C'est quoi le rapport ?  
  
-Penses-tu réellement que je vais tout de raconter ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
  
-Même pas dans tes rêves !  
  
-Raconte-moi et je vais te pardonner.  
  
-Eu…  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'envie que Kai me pardonne était affreusement grande. Peut-être parce qu'il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis ?  
  
-Tu vas probablement me trouver con… dis-je lentement  
  
-Bah pourquoi je te trouverais con ?  
  
-Parce que c'est vraiment idiot !  
  
-Arrête de te dramatiser et raconte.  
  
-O.K, O.K… ben y'a environ un an de ça, ma copine m'a laissé à cause que je jouais tout le temps aux Beyblade. Simplement à cause de ça. Au début, ça ne m'a rien fait, mais par après, je me suis senti tout d'un coup vraiment désespéré. Son souvenir me hante, et j'ai de la misère à croire que je pourrais ravoir une copine. Mais j'en ai tellement besoin… Parfois, je me demande même si je ne suis pas gay.  
  
Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kai.  
  
-Quoi ? Ça te fait rire les gens gay ? demandais-je, indigné  
  
-Nan, mais la façon comment tu racontes me fait sourire.  
  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport. T'es gay ?  
  
*** 


	3. Chapitre 3

***  
  
-C'est pas le style de question qu'on pose à quelqu'un.  
  
-Ça veut dire que tu l'es.  
  
-Bof. Ça te dérangerait si je le serais ?  
  
-J'ai jamais dit ça.  
  
Ensuite, on dirait que plus je le regarde, plus je le trouve beau. J'me demande sérieusement si j'ai pas fumé des feuilles d'érable, hier, dans la forêt. J'espère pas, parce que sinon, ça ne me fait pas. En tout cas, je ne pense pas être le seul à trouver Kai beau; la petite conne d'Emily au championnat d'Amérique semblait le trouver de son goût. Et toutes les autres filles qu'on a rencontré aussi, l'ont trouvé de leur goût. Mais là, la différence, c'est que moi je suis un mec et qu'il m'haît comme c'est pas croyable. La raison ? Héhé, j'suis immature. Contrairement à lui, je suis paquet de nerfs et j'aime bien faire des farces idiotes. Pauvre lui. Et dire que je suis meilleur au Beyblade que lui. Il ne supporte pas ça. Pour lui, il vise la perfection et ne mourra pas avant qu'il l'ait atteint. J'me demande bien comment il va faire. Il est encore là, en train de me regarder. J'adore ses yeux bruns… et ses cheveux bleus… et son visage… et son corps… BLEH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je me met dos à lui en rougissant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas le mioche ? demande-t-il  
  
-Oh, ce n'est rien voyons ! J'avais seulement le goût d'éternuer ! dis-je rapidement  
  
-Ah bon. Pourquoi tu le fais pas ?  
  
-Parce que ça a pas sorti !  
  
Le regarder me fait chaud au cœur. Pfff. Moi, amoureux d'un mec qui me déteste ? C'est vraiment ridicule. En tout cas, si je le dis que je suis amoureux de lui, il va me traîter de " San Fifo ". C'est même pas drôle. Quel cas désespéré. J'suis sûr que si je serais un peintre, je pourrais faire tellement de gribouillis que les gens achèteraient mes tableaux à 500 000$. Ou bien écrire une autobiographie intitulée : " Tyson Kinomiya, l'indécis dans son orientation sexuel " Oh wow, j'suis sûr que ça ferait un best-seller. Non mais.   
  
-T'as l'air pas mal préoccupé… remarque Kai  
  
-Ouais pas mal.  
  
Tsss. Comme si j'allais lui dire que j'en pince pour lui. Il est malade. Mais si je ne lui dis pas, comment il va le savoir ? Bah. Ça me surprendrait qu'il m'aime, héhé. Avoir une vraie photo de yéti serait plus plausible. Il doit probablement être amoureux d'une fille super canon, j'sais pas, genre cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, gros lolos, mince, grande, mignonne, etc. Et cette fille doit aussi être amoureuse de lui parce qu'il est beau, supposément gentil, musclé, fort, adorable (vraiment ?) et d'autres trucs que seule une femme peut nommer. Ensuite, ils vont faire " bing-bang, walla-walla, zing, zang, pof, pof… ". Entre autres mots, ils vont baiser et avoir de jolis petits enfants et ils vont vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur maudite vie.  
  
-Dis-moi Kai, t'as une copine ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-T'as un faible pour une fille?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Je ne m'abaisserai pas au niveau de quelqu'un.  
  
Tiens, c'est bizarre, je m'attendais à cette réponse. Puis, quelque chose me fait " flasher ". Il y a quelques temps de ça, la BBA avait organisé un tournoi de Beyblade. Moi et Kai s'étions retrouvés en finale l'un contre l'autre et avant même qu'on puisse débuter, il avait déclaré forfait. Pourquoi ? Je me le suis toujours demandé.   
  
-Eu. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, lors du dernier championnat, tu as abandonné avant même d'avoir commencé le combat… dis-je en le regardant  
  
Il me fixe avec ses yeux froids. Je crois avoir touché une corde sensible…  
  
-Si je te dis que c'est à cause que je n'avais pas assez de cran pour le faire, tu ne vas pas me croire et tu fais bien.  
  
-Où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
-Ben. J'veux en venir à te dire que je me fichais complêtement de ce match. Que j'ai abandonné parce que mes sentiment sont allés trop loin. Que je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi car j'avais peur de te perdre. Parce que toi, tu es la seule personne qui, quand tu souris, me fait sourire. Que quand tu es triste, je suis triste. J't'hais Tyson Kinomiya. Mais mon cœur et mon âme disent le contraire.  
  
Ai-je bien compris ? Ce que Kai vient de me faire est une pûre déclaration d'amour.  
  
-Wow… j'savais pas que tu pouvais dire des trucs si beaux… dis-je bêtement  
  
-Ta gueule.  
  
-Frustre-toi pas. Moi aussi je ressens un peu le même truc que toi… J'voulais juste pas l'avouer…  
  
Il me jète un regard bizarre. Je me met donc à rougir comme un con. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un cave.  
  
-Gomen naisai… murmurais-je en baissant le regard  
  
Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et le voit sourire faiblement.  
  
-Qu… quoi ? dis-je lentement  
  
Il continue à me regarder pendant quelques minutes et ajoute finalement :  
  
-Je n'ai qu'une vie à vivre, et c'est avec toi que je veux la vivre.  
  
Vous devinez la suite… Maintenant, à quoi servent les matchs de Beyblade, car j'ai trouvé mon bonheur et lui le sien. Que demander de plus ?  
  
***  
  
Ce fut bref. J'ai décidé de le faire plus court que prévu car j'suis déjà en train d'en écrire un autre avec ma sœur Matty. J'vous en dis pas plus =P. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si j'sais que Tyson est pas un personnage aimé. (j'le trouve mignon mwa) Walà, c'est tout ! 


	4. Épilogue

Nota: Oui, oui, j'ai fait une suite ! Pourquoi ? Parce que vous me l'avez réclamée ! ^_^ C'est en fait une sorte d'épilogue, j'préfère ne pas en dire plus ! Sentez-vous libre de me laisser des reviews...  
  
Vu que j'ai du temps libre, j'ai decidé d'écrire un petit mot à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review.  
  
Alors, euh, voilà :  
  
Sarah (ou encore Icey Wolf) :  
  
Wéééé, c'est cool te parler sur MSN ! J'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire une de tes ficts, mais ça viendra ! Comme tu l'sais sans doute, j'déteste le couple KaixRei mais c'est pas grave ^^ Et longue vie à ton Tala qui mange de la soupe aux Kleenex* !! =P  
  
Matty :  
  
Raaaaaaah ! TOI !! J'ai pas fini de t'écoeurer avec Kai pis Tyson !! Pis j'suis en train de te préparer d'autres couples machiavéliques, donc prépare-toi bien !!   
  
Kimiko4 :  
  
J'ai commencé à lire ton fict « L'image glacée » et j'peux te dire qu'il est super ! J'aime les histoires qui finissent mal ! En ce qui concerne une autre fict sur ce couple, j'vais y réfléchir, mais la réponse risque d'être positive !  
  
White-Catz :  
  
Sorry pour le « wala-wala-bing-bang-zing-zing », ma sœur m'a dit ça il y a longtemps et ça m'a bien fait rire. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi il est dans ma fict… Anywayz, t'as l'air d'être quelqu'un qui aime rire si j'en juge par tes histoires ^_^ Et j'avoue que Tyson a du goût !  
  
Rei Kon1 :  
  
Chouette, quelqu'un qui vient de Lévis ! J'suis donc pas la seule ! (à part ma sœur) Comme tu le sais sans doute, j'aime pas le couple Kai x Rei. Lol, comme toi, j'y vois aucun rapport. (ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'y a rien entre eux) Oui, l'idée du « love-hate » est très bonne !  
  
Hee-chan2 :  
  
Moi aussi j'adore Tyson et Kai en couple =P. Et, ma foi, t'as de la chance, parce que voilà donc la suite de ma fict !  
  
*Soupe aux Kleenex : Il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont intrigués par la soupe aux Kleenex et me demande qu'est-ce que c'est. (ainsi qu'à ma sœur) Pour vrai, la soupe aux Kleenex est la soupe chinoise « Wong Tong ». Mais moi, un jour, quand ma sœur parlait avec Sarah (^_^) et que son avatar était Tala, j'ai dit « Wow, Tala mange de la soupe aux Kleenex ! ». Le rapport ? Aucun. Un simple délire. Toutefois, la soupe aux Kleenex que Tala mange n'est pas la soupe Wong Tong mais une soupe avec des morceaux de Kleenex et un bouillon vert et visqueux… ah, ah, =P  
  
Voilà, c'est ça qui est ça, j'vous laisse la-dessus avec l'épilogue de mon fict !  
  
Et longue vie à Kai x Tyson et Tala x Bryan !! (aucun rapport)  
  
Ja ne !  
  
Carrie  
  
PS : La chanson « Not gonna get us » appartient au groupe T.A.T.U. Les crédits vont à elles.  
  
***  
  
Misère.  
  
Qui aurait pu croire que toutes les histoires d'amour finissent bien ? N'importe qui sauf moi. Je croyais que l'idée de sortir avec Kai était bonne, mais finalement, ça nous apporte plus de la merde qu'autre chose. Les gens nous voient très mal. Autant moi que lui. Pour un champion du monde de Beyblade, j'trouve que je fais pas mal dûr.   
  
J'veux dire, les gens savent qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux. Pourtant, on se voit rarement. Pourquoi ils le savent ? Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, nous nous sommes embrassés un moment donné en arrière d'un immeuble et plusieurs gens l'ont vu. Deuxièment, y'a ce p'tit con de Max qui l'a dit à tout le monde. Il a bien fait de foutre son camp en Amérique.  
  
C'est difficile de voir la réalité en face. Je suis présentement assis sur une chaise, en train d'envoyer un e-mail à Kenny pour lui expliquer ma tristesse. Il est le seul à me comprendre et à ne pas me juger. Il est très terre-à-terre. J'aime bien recevoir de ses conseils, car la plupart du temps, ils sont très utiles. C'est fou, on dirait qu'il a réponse à tout !   
  
Je ne sais pas si Kai pense la même chose présentement. Si nous devrions vraiment "casser". C'est difficile à dire. D'accord, oui, on s'aime, c'est bien, mais le problème, c'est qu'on est plus capables de sortir de chez nous sans que quelqu'un rit. Faut faire des choix dans la vie, et j'espère que lui que nous ferons sera le bon. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'appeller Kai. Nous devons abosulement en discuter.  
  
***  
  
Dans le parc.  
  
***  
  
Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà là. Il était assis sur un banc, les jambes et les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Je me sentis tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.  
  
- Je t'attendais, dit-il presqu'en murmurant  
  
Je m'assis à côté de lui et soupira. Je sentis sa main se déposer en dessous de mon menton et ramener mon visage vers le sien.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il  
  
- ...  
  
- Tu peux me répondre... j'sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
  
- Tu as raison...  
  
- Alors ?  
  
Doucement, des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Il n'y a plus d'espoir...  
  
- J'ai longtemps pensé à notre situation... commençais-je  
  
- Continue.  
  
- Et je me suis dit que ça n'a plus de bon sens... on ne peut plus sortir dehors sans se faire ridiculiser... tu vois, c'est pas une vie...  
  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
- Nulle part. Seulement qu'on a un choix à faire... Rester ensemble ou bien se séparer...  
  
Kai soupira.  
  
- C'est égal des deux bords... dit-il  
  
D'autres larmes se mirent à couler de plus en plus sur mes joues. Kai me prit dans ses bras, caressa mes cheveux et commença à me souffler des mots gentils à l'oreille. Je sais que ce bonheur ne sera pas éternel.   
  
-Alors ? demandais-je doucement  
  
Il ne dit rien et ferme les yeux. Il doit être en train de réfléchir. Merde, j'suis trop émotif pour les trucs du genre. Est-ce ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort quand tout va mal ? Bon. On a une décision à prendre. Analysons le contexte. Admettons que je reste avec lui, j'vais être heureux car j'vais l'avoir auprès de moi. Toutefois, les gens vont continuer à se moquer de nous. Mais si je ne reste pas avec lui, on va être triste car on va être séparés, mais bien parce que les gens vont arrêter de se moquer. Ah, ah, c'est encore drôle… Que faire ?  
  
-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu ne me laisseras jamais partir.  
  
Je relève la tête et regarde Kai. Ses mots me traversent l'esprit. « Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu ne me laisseras jamais partir. » C'est du sincère et c'est vraiment touchant. Oui, bien sûr, je tiens à lui. Je ne veux pas le laisser.  
  
-K… Kai… murmurais-je  
  
-Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, qu'ils nous détestent ou non, c'est leur choix, on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut, ils n'ont pas à décider notre propre vie ! Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas de leur affaire.  
  
-Je suppose que tu as raison…  
  
Oui, il a entièrement raison. Pourquoi devrais-je me fier à ce que les gens disent et pensent ? On est libre de faire ce que l'on veut, que ça leur plaise ou non. Je l'aime et c'est tout, le reste on s'en fout.  
  
On a besoin de défouler. On doit se la jouer "cool" en toutes circonstances. Et on doit fuir ce monde trop rigide… Pourquoi ?  
  
J'y viens. Les gens nous voient s'embrasser et pensent qu'on fait de l'onanisme… Quoi de plus stupide que ça ? Et puis, même si on le ferait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait à leur vie ?  
  
-On doit rester ensemble, Kai… on doit leur montrer qu'on a le droit de faire ce que l'on veut et qu'ils ne sont pas maîtres de nos vies…  
  
-En voilà des belles paroles… je te soutiens à 100% !!  
  
-Alors, faut pas rester plantés là, on a plein de trucs à faire !  
  
Je me lève aussitôt du banc et le prend par la main. Il me sourit.  
  
-On commence où ? me demandit-il gentiment  
  
-Pourquoi pas aller au restaurant ? J'ai vrament faim !  
  
-Ah, toi ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !  
  
-Bien sûr que non ! Après tout, les gens m'aiment comme ça, pas vrai ?  
  
-C'est exact !  
  
-Allons-y !!  
  
On quitte donc le parc, main dans la main, fesant face au soleil couchant. Maintenant, on a plus à s'inquièter de ce que les gens disent et pensent de nous. Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une, non?   
  
On ne sait pas où on va exactement dans la vie, mais une chose est sûre : on sera toujours ensemble. Souvenez-vous en.  
  
FIN  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Starting from here, lets make a promise  
  
you and me, let's just be honest  
  
We are gonna run, nothing can stop us  
  
Even the night, that falls all around us  
  
Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
  
And the clouds over the mountains  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield shining above you  
  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us (x5)  
  
We'll run away, to everything simple  
  
Night will come down our guardian angel  
  
We rush ahead the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise they are not gonna get us  
  
My love for you always forever  
  
Just you and me all else is nothing  
  
Not going back - not going back there  
  
they don't understand  
  
they don't understand us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
They are not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us…  
  
***  
  
Walà, c'est fini ! C'est dommage que ça finisse bien, parce que j'aime les histories qui finissent mal ! En tout cas ! J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ! Ah, au fait, c'est inutile de me demander une suite, parce que c'est bel et bien fini ^^  
  
@ plouche !  
  
Carrie  
  
*** 


End file.
